Harry's 1st and Forbidden love
by fox00
Summary: this is a Harry potter slash story, about love fear hurt and trust, its my first story so dont be to crule but do please tell me what you think, the rating is R becasue of some sexual content , please read and tell me what you think
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters.J.K. does.but this sick and twisted story ...is MINE! ALL MINE! A/N: This is a slash story so if it don't float your boat turn away now!  
  
Chapter one: A Nightmare Within a Fantasy  
  
One warm spring morning, Harry walked out of Gryffendor common room into the corridors, and headed to the great hall for breakfast. Just as he sat down at the Gryfendor table a swarm of owls flew in with the days mail. Not expecting anything he ignored this, that is until a small envelope fell into his lap. There was nothing written on it, other than his name written on it other than his name written in big letters across the front. He looked around suspiciously. As he opened it. When he saw the handwriting on the note inside he immediately knew it was from his boyfriend. The note read:  
'Dear Harry,  
Please meet me in Hagrid's cabin tonight after dinner. I found out that he is on a trip and we can be alone there all night.  
Love always,  
Your b/f'  
  
A huge grin swept across Harry's face //tonight is going to be the greatest, and maybe I'll have my first time. To think I might lose my virginity tonight, wow!// He thought. then he realized he needed to get to class, so he ran off, tucking the note into his pocket. The rest of the day seemed to drag on forever. Harry could barely stand the anticipation, especially since his boyfriend had been absent from all of the classes they had together //I wonder where he could be//Harry thought //maybe he's at Hagrid's already, getting ready.// He pondered Finally the day passed and night fell upon them. Harry quickly ate a small dinner and ran to his dorm to get a few things before going out to meet his love at Hagrid's.he grabbed his invisibility cloak and a thorn less long- stemmed red rose he had gotten to take to his love, and left. When he came to the portrait of the fat lady, he threw on the cloak, tucking the rose inside and went as fast as he could all the way to Hagrid's cabin. When the cabin came into view Harry's run slowed to a walk, as he walked up the steps to the large door of the cabin, Harry's heart was racing. Before knocking on the door, Harry looked in the window. Everything had been moved out of the large main room, all that there was a bed in the center of the room, with red silk sheets and rose petals had been sprinkled around and on the bed. Then off to the side was a table set for two //probably for in the morning// Harry thought, and last but not least a fire was crackling in the fire place and candles were floating all around the room. Then suddenly, Harry realized he was still standing outside. He walked over and knocked on the door. He heard a voice say to come in, so he opened the door to find Draco Malfoy sitting on the bed in front of him wearing only his boxers. Harry took off his shirt, shoes, and pans as well, while still under the cloak, when he was done he picked up the rose he had brought for his love, threw off the cloak and ran the few feet that were between he and Draco, kneeled within his knees and handed him the rose. Draco smiled and smelled the rose, then laid it on the ground at the foot of the bed where they were sitting, Draco moved back on the bed in an inviting way, Harry climbed onto the bed and crawled over Draco standing on all fours, he leaned down and kissed him softly, then once again but this time more passionately. They kissed for what seemed like only minutes but really it was hours. Then Harry whispered something into Draco's ear, Draco nodded a yes back, and slowly slipped off his shorts. He looked up at his love to make sure that it was all right. With this, he saw a tear in his eye. Harry moved carefully back up lying next to Draco, and he kissed the tear off his cheek as his right hand slowly caressed Draco's chest. Draco turned to Harry who was laying on his side and pulled him into a hug softly muttering "I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry Harry" Harry looked him in the eye lovingly and said "It's OK Draco baby it's OK, don't be sorry, I love you so much." He buried his face in Harry's chest and whispered "I'm.I'm just not ready." Harry whispered back "It's OK I love you baby it's OK" Harry stared into Draco's grayish eyes for a long time while Draco stared back into his emerald ones. Then Draco began to blink sleepily, so Harry kissed his softly on the forehead and gently whispered "You're tired baby, so go to sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up don't worry" at that, Draco snuggled into Harry and fell asleep as Harry lovingly stroked his soft blonde hair. Harry stayed up caressing Draco's blonde hair and well-built chest until he fell asleep late in the night. That morning Harry was awakened by a whimpering coming from his one and only love. He softly kissed Draco's lips to silence the whimpering. Draco slowly awoke. He looked into Harry's eyes with tears in his own. Harry asked, " Did you have a bad dream baby?" "Yes but it's over now." "Do you want to talk about it?" "It was just another one about my dad, lets not ruin this time we have together with talk about that, please?" "Ok" And as Harry ran his hand down the inner part of Draco's thighs his fingers feeling all the scars he had given himself, he asked the one he loved so much "Will you promise me something, promise me that you wont cut yourself anymore?" Draco's response was "I can't promise I won't, but I will promise to try not to." Harry's eyes began to fill with tears as he remembers what had driven his love to hurt himself in such a way. He began to remember the story, the story that had pained Draco so much to tell him, the story about one of the many times Lucius Malfoy had raped and beaten his son Just thinking of someone hurting Draco brought tears to Harry's eyes, and when he began to think about that Draco had to re-live that almost every night in his sleep Harry began to cry. Draco looked at him confused. "What's wrong baby?" He asked. "It's not fair what your dad dose to you, and you should not have to have these dreams." "Its ok I'm with YOU now and I'm ok" at that Draco kissed the tears off Harry's cheeks and pulled him into a sweet embrace resting his chin on Harry's head, as Harry fell back asleep Draco began to slip back in to the dream about his father raping him, thought it was more a memory then a dream. {Alls he could see was lights flashing from the cameras, //Its so sick the way he takes the pictures when he does it and develops them so that they are the moving kind//Draco thought, and alls he could feel was his fathers tight grip on his hips and dick being thrust in and out of him, his own tears staining his face. Then suddenly his father stops and comes around to look at him, he sees the tears on Draco's face and in his eyes. He slaps him, slaps him so hard he falls to the ground he then kicks him in the ribs muttering "you worthless piece of shit, this its all your good four and your not even good at it!!" he then kicks him again} Draco woke up with a jolt as if he really had been kicked and sat up in bed. Harry woke up for he had been asleep on Draco's chest. Harry sat up and lifted Draco into his lap (Draco is a small but very well built boy), his heart was raising and he was panting, Harry kissed him gently on the forehead and whispered, "baby, baby, don't cry it'll be alright I'm here now baby" Draco buried his head in Harry's chest and let out a sob. Harry, know how bad the dream must have been, began to cry as well. The two boys stayed there like that for a long time before they got up and huraly got dressed to go to the great hall for lunch. There was only one problem; they weren't t exactly wearing the 'correct' robes.  
  
A/N: the next Ch. Will be up soon, VERY SOON, its all written down I just have to type it, please review and tell me what you like and or dis-like .thx bunches 


	2. A Fantacy Allowed ch 2

Ch2: A fantasy Allowed  
  
A/N: sorry this took so long to get posted.my network went down. **stupid net work!**  
  
As they walked into the great hall they began to get weird look, they figured it was because they had walked in together so they quickly gave each other a menacing look and walked to there separate tables. Where people began to whisper and stair Harry leaned over and asked Ron "what's wrong with them?" He replied "don't you know?..Look down Harry, your wearing slitherins robes and not just any slitherins but Draco Malfoy's robes!" Harry's stair turned to Draco at the slitherin table, he had a mortified look on his face, and every one began to burst out in laughter as the two boys ran out of the dining hall. As they ran through the big double doors they ran right INTO Hagrid who looked steaming mad, he spoke in a deep booming voice "woh! Boys slow it down, what's the hurry Harry?" Before Harry or Draco could speak Hagrid cut them off " Oh my, great wizards!.you two are-.you wouldn't happen to know anything about my cabin err being 're-arranged' would you?" "Uh, um, no no Hagrid, um, no we don't" they replied "Would you two please sit down there till I get back?" Hagrid said pointing to a bench behind him. Harry and Draco slowly walked over and sat down as Hagrid went into the great hall. He came out a few minutes later with Dumbledoor. " Please come this way." Dumbledoor spoke comely. The two boys followed their headmaster as Hagrid followed behind them. Oddly Dumbledoor headed towards the forbidden forest instead of his office. Then the boys realized he was taking them to Hagrid's cabin. Harry looked at Draco desperately and Draco gave him a look that said 'its going to be alright I'm here and we are together now, I'm sorry for getting us into this.' A tear rolled down Harry's face, Draco checked that Hagrid wasn't looking, and reached over and wiped it from his cheek. The cabin came into view. Then finally Dumbledoor spoke again. "Do you boys know why we are her?" "We, we aren't exactly sure but yes: The boys said together they then all entered the cabin; every thing was how they had left it. Dumbledoor spoke again " Harry, Draco do you know how this room got this way?" Harry spoke alone "um n-" Harry cut himself of thinking //no I'm not going to lie to him// "Did you two have a couple of 'girl-friends' up here last night?" Dumbledoor questioned before Harry could think of what to say. Harry answer with a stern and truthful "no, no sir" "Then what happened here, where you two here last night?" "Yes we, we where here last night." "And who else was here?" Dumbledoor asked directing his questioning towards Harry, as Draco seemed to be too scared to speak. Harry answered with an almost invisible smile "We, we where here together, j-just the two of us" Draco smiled slightly then went back to his solemn look. Dumbledoor looked 'dumbfounded'. "Are you-" Harry cut him off "Yes professor we-" Dumbledoor cut him off "call me Albus" "Ok" he began again timidly "yes, A-Albus we, we are together, we, we're g- gay" Draco reached over and grabbed Harry's hand, lasing there fingers together. They both waited for Albus's response, alls Albus said was "ok" but he said it in a warm tone that said 'its ok, I'm ok with this I wont ridicule you' Suddenly in the background they heard what sounded like braking china. They looked towards the kitchen to see Hagrid 'attempting' to make tea, he had a shaking saucer in his hand and as his feet there was a smashed teacup. They smiled slightly and turned back to there conversation. Albus spoke first, "so, what all happened here, how far did this go, I'm only asking d turned back to there conversation. Albus spoke first, "so, what all happened here, how far did this go, I'm only asking because I need to know if I should encourage or discourage this relationship." Suddenly Draco fell to knees as if they could no longer hold him any longer and began to cry. Harry knelt down and rubbed Draco's back for he had gone into a ball like position, threw his sobs you could hear " we almost went that far" he fell into Harry's lap " but I couldn't I'm not strong enough, even if it is all I'm good for." Harry began to rock him from side to side trying to come his baby down. "Harry could I speak with you on the back porch?" Harry looked up at him in desperation "now?" "yes, Harry" "But Draco-." "Draco will be here when we get back." A tear fell from Harry's eye as he picked Draco up and laid him on the bed to sleep and then left him. Albus led Harry to Hagrid's back porch and sat down " pleased, sit down Harry." Harry sat down " what do you need to talk to me out here for?" "What has upset Draco so much, I have never known him to cry, not even when I told him his mother had 'passed on', and now he is baling?" Harry remembered that he had sworn not to tell Dumbledoor about what Draco's father had don and does to Draco so he answered "I think its something about his dad, he had gotten really mad when he found out Draco was well, gay and I think its he's just so scared his dad would fined out and be man that he freaked." "So it wasn't anything to do with last night?" "no, no it wasn't.but please, I don't mean to be rude but could we go in, its getting cold and I am worried about my b-.I mean Draco?" Albus smiled realizing Harry had almost called Draco his baby. "ok, lets go in and see how our b- I mean Draco is doing" They both laughed a little and went back inside, when they walked in Draco was sitting bye the fire drinking hot-coco, there was a pile of Kleenexes next to him and tears where still streaming down his face. Harry hurried over to him as Albus sat down with Hagrid. Harry crouched in front of Draco putting his hands on his knees for balance when suddenly, but expectedly Draco threw his arms around Harry's neck saying "I'm sorry I'm sorry I just couldn't hold it in any longer, I'm so.." Harry cut him off by softly kissing his trembling lips. Then Harry picked up the boy he loved so much and sat down in the chair placing Draco in his lap, Draco buried his head in Harry's chest and curled up in his lap. Harry waited till Draco's breathing was even and he knew he was asleep and picked him up, like a young chilled he wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and rested Harry's chest, Harry walked over to where Albus and Hagrid where sitting and simply asked "what now?" Albus answered with a surprising question "D o you want to spend the night with Draco? He seems really upset and don't think he wants very much to leave you." "y-yes I would very much so like that." Harry answered almost dropping Draco in surprise. "Ok , you cant stay in my office , but don't drop the boy!" Albus said with a grin. "I will send an owl to Lucius wile you settle in and then leave you be, ok?" "Oh! Albus please don't call on Lucius at least not till morning, for, for Draco?" "no, Harry I have to do it tonight I should have hours ago, but I will tell him not to come until 12:00 so you will have time to tell Draco." Draco began to whimper in his sleep again, Harry knew exactly why and it maid him wan to cry but he couldn't. "ok, c-can we go now?" Harry said almost choking on the tears he was fighting back. "Yes, come with me." Harry followed Albus out of the cabin as Hagrid sat dumb-founded bye the sight of Harry carrying the usually stone cold Draco. Once inside hogwarts Dumbledoor went up the marble stairs. As Harry began to clime the stairs Draco awoke "Harry?" said Draco almost whimpering "yes Draco baby?" Harry replied "Where are you taking me?" "To Albus's office , we can stay there alone together tonight, unless you want to go to your dorm and we can just go back in the morning." "No, no Harry please, please don't leave me, don't leave me alone, Harry, Harry please." "I wont leave you Draco baby I wont leave you not ever" Draco buried his head in Harry's shoulder "thank you" he whispered as he fell back asleep, Harry cradled him in his arms , as he continued up the stairs when he reached Albus he asked "are you two ok?" "yeah he just woke up for a second that's all" Harry replied "ok, lets go, but try and be quiet we don't want to wake any one up." "Ok" Harry said with a whisper they then continued on there way to Albus's office. Once they got there Harry laid Draco on the couch and lit a fire in the fireplace. Then walked over to where Albus was sitting to see what he was writing, he found it to be, with a shock, a letter to Draco's father it read:  
Dear Lucius, It would be greatly eprishieted if you could come to Hogwarts for a meeting with me about your son Draco tomorrow after noun. I hope I will see you then  
Sincerely,  
Albus  
Albus jumped when he realized Harry was behind him, "Oh! Harry, do you need something?" "no, I was just wondering what you where writing I'm sorry I didn't mean to be nosy." "oh it's ok" Albus said as he slipped the letter into an envelope and sealed it. "oh and Harry would you give this to Fawkes over there please." Albus asked pointing to his Phoenix in the corner of the room. Harry nodded and took the letter over to the bird, but stopped and looked at Albus before handing it over. "couldn't you wait till morning, just this once?" Harry pleaded " It wont get there till morning anyway so it needs to be sent tonight, so please just give it to Fawkes." Harry handed the letter reluctantly to the bird. Then walked to where Draco was laying and cradled behind him raping his arms around Draco's waist and whispered "I wont let him hurt you , not anymore" Draco leaned back into Harry's embrace and they fell asleep like this using each other for warmth and comfort.  
  
A/N: I will have the next CH up as soon as possible. 


End file.
